Erys Murai
''' '''PERSONAL STATISTICS FULL NAME: Erys Koa Murai CURRENT RANK: Captain CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: Commanding Officer, USS Athena SERVICE NUMBER: HM 362-641 SPECIES: Human (Hawaiaan/Palauan) GENDER/SEX: Female AGE: 32 DATE OF BIRTH: October 14th, 2390 PLACE OF BIRTH: Hawaii, Earth PARENTS: Christobal Murai (Systems Analyst, deceased), Tanei Murai (Artist, deceased) SIBLINGS: Aiku Murai MARITAL STATUS: Single (never married) CHILDREN: Motoko RELIGION: none CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets PHYSICAL DATA * HEIGHT: 1.6 meters * WEIGHT: 56 kilograms * HAIR COLOR: Black * EYE COLOR: Brown Distinguishing marks: Erys has one tattoo, located on her left deltoid. EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND Academic Institutions Attended * Valley View Elementary (2398 - 2404) * John Marshall High School (2404 - 2408) * Starfleet Academy (2408 - 2412) Starfleet Training Ehancement * Advanced Tactical Training (late 2413) * Conference on Shield Nutations (mid 2414) * Department Head Training (late 2414) * Command Training (2418) Qualifications * Junior/Senior Bridge Officer Certification * Starship Tactical Certification * Starship Security Training ** Tactical Team Leader Certification ** Advanced Firearms Training * Special Forces Training ** Assault Training ** Close Combat Specialist * Martial Arts Training ** Taikwondo ** Tai Chi ** Kyusho Jitsu ** Daito-ryu Aikijujitsu ** Small circle jujitsu ** Kung Fu ** Aikido ** Kuialua * Survival Certification * Starship Operations Training ** Computer Operations Certification * Flight Controller Certification ** Shuttle Flight Training Languages * Federation Standard * Hawaiian (some knowledge, not fluent) * Klingon (some knowledge, not fluent) Apptitudes Erys is a quick study, especially when it comes to computer systems and weaponry. Though typically snarky and easy-going, she will take a stand when necessary. As a consequence, she is fairly quick to judge, slow to forgive, and will often do what she wants regardless of consequences. STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD Starfleet Academy Record Honors: No Academic Major: Military Science Professional Major: Security Specialist Professional Minor: Information Systems Class Year: 2412 Class Rank: 106/150 Reprimands: 3 Commendations: 0 Athletics: Surfing, Tai Chi, Tai Kwon Do Activities: n/a Service History * January 2409 - Cadet cruise assignment to U.S.S. Khitomer. * May 2412 - Commissioned as Ensign, assigned to Earth Spacedock. * January 2413 - Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade and assigned to U.S.S. Ayanami as Security Officer * March 2413 - Promoted to Lieutenant and assigned as Chief Tactical Officer of the U.S.S. Ayanami ** August 2413 - Advanced Tactical Training * January 2414 - Assigned to U.S.S. Okinami following the destruction of the U.S.S. Ayanami ** July 2414 - Dept. Head Training * February 2415 - Assigned to -unknown- * March 2415 - Assigned to USS Sentinel as Helm Officer. ** April 2415 - Reassigned as Chief Security Officer. ** November 2416 - Assumes temporary command of the USS Sentinel after both Commander Dalun and Lieutenant Asada are incapacitated. ** December 2416 - Promoted to Lieutenant Commander ** September 2417 - Assumes the role of Executive Officer following Commander Dalun's departure for medical leave. * October 2417 - Temporary Assignment to USS Charger * August 2418 - Transfer to Earth for Command School ** May 2419 - Graduated Command School, Promoted to Commander * June 2419 - Assigned USS Marfa as Commanding Officer ** January 2420 - Promoted to Captain * January 2420 - Transfer to Starfleet Intelligence ** January 2420 - Assigned USS Wraith as Commanding Officer * December 2420 - Transfer to Starfleet Operations, Assigned USS Myrto as Commanding Officer * February 2421 - Reassigned to USS Orlando as Commanding Officer * January 2423 - Assigned to USS Athena as Commanding Officer Awards, Commendations, Recommendations * Medals ** Star Cross ** Grankite Order of Tactics, Class of Merit ** Kragite Order of Heroism ** Preantares Award for Conspicuous Gallantry, Second Class ** Starfleet Command Meritorious Service Award ** Purple Heart * Campaign Ribbons ** Pi Canis Campaign Ribbon ** Defense of Defera Ribbon ** Klingon Civil War Ribbon ** Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon ** Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon ** Project Magellan Expeditionary Force ** Battle of Bajor Campaign Ribbon * Citations ** 1 Citation for Leadership Excellence ** 1 Citation for Electronic Warfare Excellence ** 1 Citation for Conspicuous Bravery ** 1 Citation for Excellence in Advanced Tactical Training * Commendations ** 1 Major Commendation for Bravery Under Fire ** 1 Major Commendation for Tactical Excellence Demerits and Reprimands * Reprimand for bypassing security lockouts while confined to quarters, 72 hours in the brig BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES Personal History Originally born in a small village in Hawaii, Erys was sent to to live with her older sister, Aiku, at the age of 3. This arrangement became rather unpleasant, and Erys was eager to set out on her own. Throughout her teenage years, Erys was constantly getting into trouble, either at home or on the beach. She spent more and more time out in the water, as the waves were the only release she had. Then, at 17, her life seemed to completely reverse direction. In what likely seemed a miracle to her teachers, she graduated from high school, and applied to join the Tactical branch of Starfleet. The move caught most of her peers off-guard, and more than a few of her friends tried to talk her out of it. But Erys seemed resolute, almost scared of not going. Initially, Erys had a tough time in the academy. The schedule was much more rigorous than what she was used to, and she struggled to keep up. Sensing her struggle, the Captain of the USS Khitomer requested her for an early cadet cruise. The young cadet was more than happy to accept a change of pace. Unfortunately for her, the Khitomer was routed to the Vega colony to respond to a distress signal, which turned out to be a massive Borg attack. Erys and the surviving crew holed up in Engineering as they desperately tried to survive long enough to be rescued. Eventually, one of the rescue ships found them and returned them to Earth. Erys, now faced with the realities outside Earth, became more focused and determined to finish her studies. She managed to make up much of the ground that had been lost in her first year and managed to graduate with her class as scheduled. Following her graduation, Erys spent her first year on Spacedock as a security guard. It was during this assignment that she met Captain Honda and other members of the 22nd. It wasn't long before Erys decided she wanted to see the stars and requested the Ayanami. Erys started her term on the Ayanami on 3rd shift and took on day shift during several away missions. After one such away mission, the ship's Security Chief disappeared, and Erys was forced to assume his duties until he returned or was replaced. Captain Honda had other ideas, apparently, and promoted Erys to Lieutenant as her new CSecO. Things only seemed to get worse, as the Ayanami dealt with emergency after emergency. Both ship and crew started to wear out with the constant stress, which culminated in a battle against a single Raider ship. The ship was damaged to the point of being unrecoverable, and the crew was forced to abandon ship. They were rescued by the USS Independence, and trasported to K-7 for debriefing. Erys, even quieter than usual, eventually retreated to her quarters. A few days later, Erys applied to the Advanced Tactical Training course with Captain Honda’s recommendation. She spent the next 6 months on and around Earth, until returning to Honda’s new ship, the USS Okinami. The situation seemed to be improving bit by bit, until a conference on shield nutations. Though Erys enjoyed the conference and learned several new techniques, tragedy struck on her return to the Okinami. Her shuttle was intercepted, and Erys was captured and brainwashed into believing she was a slave. Even after the Okinami tracked her down and rescued her, Erys’ memory remained absent. Despite her memory loss, Erys still retained her skills and abilities, and was able to return to limited duty. This situation lasted until the Defera Operation, in which the USS Okinami was boarded by several Drones. Somehow this experience restored Erys’ memories to her. This blessing came with a curse, as the Okinami was disabled during the fight. After returning to Earth, Erys was sent to an accelerated Dept. Head Training, which compressed the usual year-long course load into 6 months. Due to the overload of coursework, Erys had no time for vacation, and was even admitted to the campus clinic for work exhaustion on one occasion. Despite the difficulty, Erys completed her training and returned to duty. Immediately following her final exams, Erys happened upon her former crew at the 602 Club, and was dragged to an impromptu awards ceremony. The ceremony ended with a short shuttle trip to Mars, where the crew was awarded with a new Thunderchild-class USS Ayanami. However, when Erys was sent back to Earth with data collected from their first mission, Erys herself was reassigned with no explanation. Weeks later, she was assigned to the USS Sentinel as the Chief Security Officer. Additionally, Erys has personally worked on overhauling the Sentinel's computer software in an attempt to make it impervious to outside infection. For the next year, the Sentinel was sent on mission after mission, often with no chance to rest before being sent to the next mission. The upgraded systems would be tested time and time again, culminating in a Tal Shiar plot involving double agents. The plot resulted in a weeks-long investigation that was suddenly terminated without explanation. With the Sentinel needed for a top-secret couriour mission, Erys and the rest of the crew were restored to active duty and sent on their way to . It was during this mission that Erys mistook the actions of the ground team as hostile, and opened fire. Although neither side sustained casualties, Erys immediately relieved herself of duty and spent the next few days in the brig. Either unable or unwilling to keep her in the brig, Joy ordered Erys confined to quarters instead, but within hours Erys was back in the brig, this time on suspicion of attempting escape. Weeks later, the Sentinel returned to port, and Erys was released from the Brig. She met with Captain Hathaway, who almost immediately cleared her for duty. In the course of the discussion, Erys began to learn the true cause of what happened, and became more and more determined to find out what was really going on. Erys was reassigned to Earth to begin Command training, and was given command of a Nova class ship after graduation. Her new ship, the Marfa, was immediately sent on a long-range exploration mission to assist the new Romulan Republic in mapping the space beyond their borders. This mission would last for over a year, and lead to what Erys would consider the beginning of a successful career as a captain. MEDICAL RECORDS Medical Notes * Next of Kin: Aiku Saunders (sister) * Blood Type: O-Positive * Dates and results of tests and screenings: ** July 26th, 2408 - Passed Starfleet Academy pre-admissions medical examination. ** November 23, 2413 - Mandatory physical following extended survival training. ** June 5, 2414 - Mandatory physical prior to Departmental training. ** February 12, 2417 - Routine physical (Dr. Billie Jo Spencer) ** August 13, 2417 - Mental health evaluation (Ens. Davin Azzameen] - Waived * Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: ** 2414 - Memory loss due to unknown procedures during Romulan captivity. Memory engrams restored by Dr. Preloc ** Latest medical scans show a moderate amount of nanites, apparently of Borg origin. Nanites appear to be inert, and have possibly been modified from their original status. Patient has refused any treatment in this area. * List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: none * Allergies: none Psychological Notes * Strong dislike for anyone who is or has been a member of the Borg collective. Advise caution during situations involving Borg, as subject's judgement may be impaired in this area. * Noted resistance to counseling. Patient avoids all questions about childhood and traumatic experiences. Recommend further analysis. Category:Characters Category:Captains